The Princess and the Frog (level)
The Princess and the Frog is a level that comes in The Princess and the Frog Level Pack. Plot Help Tiana and Prince Naveen change back into humans through New Orleans to make Tiana's restaurant come true. Walkthrough Section One In 1912 New Orleans, a seamstress, Eudora, is reading the story of The Frog Prince to her daughter, Tiana, and her friend, Charlotte La Bouff. Charlotte finds the story to be romantic, while Tiana proclaims she will never kiss a frog. Fourteen years later, Tiana has grown into an aspiring young chef who works as a waitress for two local diners, so she can save enough money to start her own restaurant, a dream she shared with her deceased father James. Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans to better his financial situation. After being cut-off by his parents, Naveen is forced to marry a rich southern belle and Charlotte is the perfect candidate. Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, a rich sugar baron and Charlotte's father, is hosting a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Charlotte hires Tiana to make beignets for the ball, giving her enough money to buy an old sugar mill to convert into her restaurant. Goal: Help Tiana make enough beignets to feed to the customers Section Two Naveen and his valet Lawrence encounter Dr. Facilier, a voodoo witch doctor. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him resemble Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy and claim his fortune. At the ball, Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana then meets Naveen, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's curse. In exchange for the money needed, Tiana accepts but she is turned into a frog. A chase ensues, and Tiana and Naveen escape to a bayou. Goal: Help Tiana and Naveen escape from dangerous animals in the bayou Section Three At the bayou, Tiana and Naveen meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Ray, a Cajun firefly in love with the Evening Star, which he thinks is another firefly called Evangeline. Louis and Ray offer to lead Tiana and Naveen to the hoodoo priestess Mama Odie, who they believe can undo the curse. Tiana and Naveen develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Naveen. Goal: Help Tiana and Naveen escape from Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers Section Four When the four find Mama Odie, she tells them that Naveen must kiss a true princess in order to break the spell. They return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, who is the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade, but only until midnight. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her, he is captured by the demons and brought to Facilier. After Ray tells Tiana that Naveen loves her, Tiana goes to the Mardi Gras parade to find a human "Naveen" marrying Charlotte; but Ray rescues the real Naveen and steals the charm that disguises Lawrence. Ray finds Tiana, gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Facilier mortally wounds him by stepping on him. Facilier then finds Tiana and offers to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Naveen and that the offer is a trick just for Facilier to backstab her into giving him the charm so he could continue his plan, Tiana destroys the charm. The angered voodoo spirits claim Facilier as payment for his debts and drag him into their world. Goal: Help Tiana destroy Dr. Facilier's talisman and break the spell Section Five Tiana and Naveen reveal their love to each other, and explain the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen. The clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide they are content to live together as frogs. Then Ray dies from his wounds, but at the funeral another evening star appears, revealing that Ray is with Evangeline. Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie. Because of Tiana's new status as princess, they are restored back to human form after their kiss. The couple return to New Orleans to celebrate, and Tiana and Naveen open the new restaurant. Locations * New Orleans * Bayou of New Orleans Enemies * Lawrence * Facilier's Friends on the Other Side * Reggie, Darnell and Two Fingers Bosses * Dr. Facilier Trivia * The level is based on the 2009 Disney animated film, The Princess and the Frog. Category:Levels Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Disney